


В пещере

by ItasasuSasuita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Rimming, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uchiha Itachi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItasasuSasuita/pseuds/ItasasuSasuita
Summary: Братья остановились в пещере из-за дождя
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	В пещере

Они остановились в какой-то тёмной пещере, потому что на улице начал лить лютый дождь. Итачи всё же удалось собрать немного дров, и он развёл в пещере костер. Сразу стало тепло и светло. Бросив свои плащи недалеко от костра, Учихи завалились на них, размеренно наблюдая за огнём.

\- Нии-сан, думаешь успеем завтра вернуться домой?

\- Если дождь закончится утром, то да.

\- Надеюсь он поскорее закончится. - Удовлетворённо прошептал Саске, прижимаясь к Итачи поближе. Итачи смерил его долгим взглядом, а затем страстно поцеловал. Саске тут же ответил на него. Их поцелуй длился долго, они медленно кружили языками друг с другом, наслаждаясь. Во время поцелуя они случайно приняли такое положение, что Саске оказался между ног Итачи. И тогда они сразу, не договариваясь решили что младший Учиха будет сверху. Они обычно никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, как-то само решалось кто когда трахает. Они не действовали по очереди, и никогда не спорили. Им было одинаково приятно в обоих положениях, которые всегда при сексе выбирались как-то сами по себе. На прошлой неделе, в ночь фейерверков, Итачи взял Саске, потом через какое-то время Саске взял его, перед миссией Итачи трахал Саске, и сейчас Саске будет иметь его. Решалось всё как-то само. Закончив поцелуй в губы, Саске перешёл на шею Итачи, пальцами стягивая с брата штаны с бельём. Полностью стянув их, положил рядом, ставя на чужой шее засосы. Итачи тихо простонал от приятных поцелуев, и руками потянулся к футболке младшего. Потянув за края, стянул её, бросив на свои вещи. Слегка покраснев, Саске опустился к груди Итачи, начав поочередно сосать соски. Старший Учиха осторожно положил ладонь на бугорок в штанах младшего, и наблюдая как сбивчиво целует его соски красный Саске, начал поглаживать тугой бугорок. Вскоре Саске оторвался от его груди, и тихо прошептал:

\- Нии-сан, встань на колени... Итачи тут же выполнил его приказ, повернувшись к нему спиной и встав раком. Итачи шумно выдохнул. Ему уже не терпелось получить удовольствие. Плевать в каком виде. Он имеет Саске, или Саске имеет его, и то и то давало ему просто невозможное наслаждение. Саске тем временем, поняв что они не взяли с собой смазку, так как не предполагали что смогут на миссии заняться сексом, смочил свои пальцы слюной. Затем помяв упругие ягодицы Итачи, прошёлся чередой поцелуев по ним, и развёл их в стороны, открывая путь к анусу. Высунув язык, младший принялся горячо лизать дырочку, смачивая ее слюной. На краю сознания Саске услышал довольные стоны Итачи. Решив продлить желанную ласку, Саске принялся целовать, и обхватывать губами анус, толкая кончик языка внутрь. Вскоре Саске отстранился. Вновь облизав свои пальцы, приставил их к мокрому анусу. Слегка надавив, пропустил первый палец внутрь. Нежно ощупывая им стенки, Саске проталкивал его всё глубже. После добавились второй палец и третий. Мягко ими двигая, Саске тяжело дышал. Достаточно растянув Итачи для своего члена, вытащил пальцы. Итачи тут же повернулся лицом к Саске, и шумно выдохнув, расстегнул его ширинку, доставая оттуда горячий член. Наклонился, и взял его в рот, как следует облизывая.

\- Нии-сан!.. - Саске не выдержал, и отстранил брата от своей промежности, положив его на спину, и улегшись сверху. Взяв свой член в руку, младший Учиха направил его к ягодицам. Головка ткнулась в отверстие. Слегка надавив, Саске вошел. Оба Учихи протяжно застонали. Итачи обнял Саске за шею, в то время как Саске вцепился в его плечи. Войдя чуть глубже, он начал двигаться. Вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Младший Учиха совершал бедрами полные нежные толчки, плавно входя своим членом внутрь, и мягко вытаскивая его, дабы войти обратно.

\- Ааах, нии-сан..! Мне так хорошо... - Саске полностью вышел, и снова вошёл, глубоко толкаясь. Итачи не мог ему нормально ответить из-за стонов, лишь покрепче обнял за шею. Итачи тоже было хорошо, большой член скользил внутри него, это непередаваемые ощущения. Его отверстие широко раскрылось, принимая чужой член, который нежно скользит по стенкам, принося удовольствие. Именно то что нужно после тяжёлой миссии. Саске совершил более глубокий толчок, и Итачи выгнулся, запрокинув голову назад и застонав. Саске имел его как никогда. Ночь, на улице ливень, из пещеры слышатся шлепки стоны, младший Учиха трахает старшего.

\- Нии-сан, я скоро... - Саске оборвался, Итачи неожиданно упёрся руками в его плечи. - Подожди, вытащи... Младший Учиха покорно вышел из тела брата. Итачи перевернулся и встал раком вновь. - Прежде чем закончить, возьми меня так... - прошептал Итачи. Саске осторожно снова вошёл сзади, стараясь не кончить раньше времени. Толчки теперь были не очень нежными, Саске был на пределе поэтому начал иметь грубее. Итачи мог лишь стонать в чей-то брошенный на пол плащ. Саске трахал его ещё какое-то время, крепко держась, а после не выдержав кончил, проливая сперму внутрь Итачи. Тогда под ним закончил и старший Учиха.


End file.
